1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus that may display a 3D image and take a photograph by sensing light reflected from an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of a three-dimensional (3D) image, a 3D display apparatus supporting the 3D image has been developed.
As the 3D display apparatus is applied to various types of fields, for example, video call and the like, a display mode for displaying an image and a photographing mode for acquiring image data may be used.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a 3D display apparatus that may effectively perform a switching operation between a display mode and a photographing mode.